Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is one of the the Autobots leaders and secondary and former Autobot protagonist of the Transformers film series who first appeared in Transformers. Optimus helps bumblebee lead his Autobots against the armies of the Decepticons in their various schemes to enslave humanity to restore Cybertron in their name, with various Autobots under their command and usually with the help of humans. Biography ''History'' Optimus Prime is a decended of the Dynasty of Primes, a student of Sentinel Prime and good friend of Megatron. At one point Optimus was a Knight of Cybertron who with the beings who would become the Dinobots explored the universe. However when Megatron was corrupted by The Fallen he waged the Decepticon war and Optimus served in said war, eventually taking Sentinel's place when he embarked on a desperate mission to save Cybertron using the Space Bridge Pillar's. However Sentinel's ship was badly damaged and went adrift into space which Optimus witnessed with his own eyes. At some point Optimus had to endure a rebellious diobedence phase from Bumblebee which he found most annoying.But a son to him and I prime to him as well Optimus and bumblebee lead the final battle of Cybertron against Megatron which resulted in the loss of the AllSpark and questioned how the battle would have resulted had Sentinel been leading. When the AllSpark was lost Megatron pursude it and the Autobots all left the planet in a desperate mission to find it also to rebuild their planet. In 2007 learned that it was on Earth and sent Bumblebee to find a lead on it and he would find a human boy who had possession of a pair of glasses with it's location engraved by Megatron himself. ''Arrival on Earth Optimus arrived with Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet to meet the human Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend Mikeala Banes. Upon landing in a field Optimus scanned a nearby truck and assumed it's vehicle form before meeting the kids in an allyway transforming into their new robot modes in front of them. Optimus introduced himself and his men before explaining to Sam the nature of his glasses and how Sam the only hope for humanity's survival as Megatron will use the AllSpark to rebuild his army on Earth and destroy humanity. ''Encounter with Sector 7 '' Optimus and the Autobots traveled to his house, where they caused distruption in the new enviroment and expieremented with various slang sayings such as "sorry my bad", but then rescued Sam and Mikeala from Sector 7 but when reinforcements came and they and Bumblebee were captured by Sam who left his glasses for Optimus. Later at the Los Angeles observatory Optimus found the AllSpark's location. Jazz proposed going after Bumblebee but Optimus insisted that destroying the AllSpark came first, but Ironhide further questioned Prime's motives due to the savagry of humanity but Optimus simply remarked that they are lost but they have the potential to be more and that should it be required, he will sacrifice himself to destroy the AllSpark to save mankind before ordering his troops to roll out. ''Mission City '' Optimus and his Autobots eventually met up with Bumblebee, Sam, Mikeala and Sector 7 on the highway and together headed to Mission City. However Optimus was delayed when Bonecrusher attacked him forcing him onto another ramp but Optimus destroyed him with his sword. Eventually Optimus made it back in time to see Megatron himself awakened once more and murdering Jazz. Optimus engaged him, swearing the need to protect humanity to Megatron but the tyrant simply told Optimus that he wil perish with them and blasted him into a building, temporaily taking him out of the battle. Optimus eventually made it to Sam's location and saved him and the AllSpark from falling off a building. Optimus commended Sam for his bravery as Sam tells him No Sacrifice No Victory, his family motto, and ordered him to infuse the cube in his chest should he be unable to defeat Megatron before fighting the latter once more. However, Optimus was overpowered and heavily damaged. As Megatron attempted to kill him and Sam, Optimus urged Sam to put the cube in his chest, but instead Sam infused the AllSpark with Megatron, killing him and destroying most of the cube. A somber, yet regretful Optimus then retrieved a shard of the AllSpark from the remains of Megatron's chest. In the aftermath of the battle, Optimus mourned Jazz's death and thanked his new human allies and sent a message into space telling his fellow Autobots to seek shelter on Earth. ''Working with NEST '' After Mission City the AllSpark fragement Optimus obtained was placed in human protection, and a joint millitary alliance between Autobots and humans was established to hunt down remaining Decepticons called NEST. In the hunt they dealt with 6 enemy contacts within 8 months each on different continants. 2 years later Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap and Arcee were deployed with NEST soldiers Lennox and Epps to stop Demolisher and Sideways in Shanghai where Optimus personally defeated Demolisher. But before his death, Demolisher taunted Optimus with a warning: " The Fallen would rise again." ''Death / The Fallen's revenge '' At the NEST facility in Diego Garcia Optimus talked with Generall Morshower about the Decepticon attacks stating that they are searching for something but was unable to answer the general's questions about Fallen, the only historical record being contained within the AllSpark. Director Galloway then confronted Optimus and blamed him for the Decepticon attacks, believing the hunting of Autobots to be the reason for the Decepticons prolonged stay despite Megatron's death. On Galloway's request Optimus agreed that should President Obama decide on it, they will leave but warned him to consider the consequences should Galloway be wrong which Lennox concured. Later the AllSpark fragement was stollen and Optimus travelled to Philidephia to warn Sam and to ask his assistance in convincing the humans again of the Autoobt's mission to protect Earth but he refused. Later, a revived Megatron abducted Sam, who had been plauged with information from another AllSpark piece, but Optimus saved him and battled Megatron, Starscream and Grindor, killing the latter. However, Optimus was eventually impaled and killed by Megatron himself. ''Operation: Firestorm / Ressurection Much later in Egypt after a prolonged quest to retrieve the Matrix of Leadership, Sam use it to revive Optimus but The Fallen made his arrival and stole the Matrix. Jetfire then sacrificed himself so Optimus could have his flight tech which he used to engage The Fallen and Megatron. He sliced off Megatron's right arm and blasted off the right side of his face, forcing him to retreat. Optimus then defeated and killed The Fallen. Afterwards, Optimus stood victorious with Sam thanking him for saving his life. ''Apollo 11 conspiracy After the Fallen's death, the Decepticons vanished. Awaiting their return, the Autobots and NEST instead handled human conflicts. 3 years later however Optimus, Ratchet and Lennox recieved a tip from a Russian informant of a Decepticon sighting in Chernobyl and when there, encountered a Driller piloted by Shockwave who was after a piece of the Ark, Sentinel's long lost ship. Thinking that NEST had again kept secrets Optimus became angry towards Director Charlotte Mearing, but she claimed that only the directors of Sector 7 knew about it. Optimus was then introduced to Buzz Aldrin of the Apollo 11 mission and two NASA directors, much to Optimus's honor, who also revealed that the mission itself was really in fact to investigate a crashed alien ship which Optimus revealed was the Ark and informed Mearing that he was headed to the Moon. He and Ratchet used the Xantium to travel to the moon where they found Sentinel and 5 pillars. ''Sentinel Prime's betrayal / Exiled from Earth Back on Earth Optimus revived Sentinel with the Matrix but he lashes out at Optimus before realizing that he is alive again. However Sentinel is sadenned to learn that Cybertron was lost and most of the pillars were gone. Mearing then infomed Senitnel that his technology would be witheld, despite Optimus' reasurances that Sentinel was on their side. Optimus later met with Sentinel in Africa where he relfected on Earth's beauty and the old days, and Optimus attempted to give Sentinel leadership again but the elder Prime refused, being unfamiliar with Earth. Unfortunately, Sentinel later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to save Cybertron and murdered Ironhide before stealing his pillars back. A shocked Optimus confronted Sentinel and attempted to reason with him, but Sentinel refused and unleashed an army of Decepticons. Optimus then tried to fight his treacherous mentor, but Sentinel bested him easily and stated that only by teaming up with the Decepticons could Cybertron be reborn regardless of Earth's fate. Sentinel also ordered all Autobots to be exiled from Earth. Sam later met with Optimus as they prepared to leave in the Xantium and apologized for his mistakes but told him that they would not be coming back, begging Sam to look out for himself. The ship was later destroyed by Starscream, but the Autobots had faked their deaths to show the humans that their absense would make no difference to the Decepticons. ''Battle of Chicago Optimus later returned with the Autobots and stormed the Decepticon invaded Chicago with Sam and Epps, but were delayed by Shockwave and his Driller. Optimus was seperated from his trailer and went after it and used it's flight gear to save Sam from the Driller, but Shockwave shot him into a messy construction site. The Wreckers eventually freed him and Optimus flew into the Decepticon's field HQ with the Autobots, killing multiple Decepticons and Shockwave himself. Optimus then challenged an enraged Sentinel and the two engaged in a fierce duel of Student vs Master. After a long fight, Sentinel got the upper hand and sliced off Optimus's right arm. However, before Sentinel could deliver the deathblow, Megatron attacked the treacherous Prime and severely injured him, having realized that he would never be able to remain in power as long as Sentinel was at large. Megatron attempted to make a false truce with Optimus, but Optimus saw through the ruse and attacked Megatron, ripping off his head and finally killing his eternal foe. With bitter regret, Optimus then turned on Sentinel and executed his traitorous mentor with Megatron's shotgun. The injured, but victorious Optimus then stood with his comrades and reflected that they will never forsake Earth. ''Hunted by Cemetery Wind Unfortunately after Chicago humanity turned on the Autobots and became fearfull of them. NEST was shutdown as a result and formed Cemetery Wind to take it's place in hunting Decepticons, and the Autobot's were granted sanctuary by the President. What the president didn't know was that paranoid CIA operative Harold Attinger was began using Cemetery Wind to hunt down the remaining Autobots also. Optimus sent a distress message to the other Autobots to cut off contact with their human allies and hide. 5 years later Attinger begun working with the Cybertronian mercenary Lockdown who was after Optimus alive for the reward and the bounty the creatorsaka the quinetssons and quintessa aka solus prime placed on his head . ''Found by Cade Optimus escaped an ambush of Lockdown's in Mexico and hide in a new truck mode, badly damaged from three chest shots in Texas but was found by Cade Yeager. When Cade began working to strip him for parts and removed the rockets, Optimus trasformed and revealed himself, accidentally wounding Lucas and was badly damaged and Cade decided to repair him much to Optimus's suprise. However Cemetery Wind agents arrived at the house though Optimus was able to hide, but agent James Savoy threatened to kill Cade's daughter Tessa and hearing Cade's pleas for help, Optimus revealed himself and attacked the agents. Optimus was then tailed by Lockdown as he and the Yeagers fled and briefly engaged Lockdown at a factory. Optimus trapped him and returned for the Yeagers, but Lockdown used a grenade to kill Cade's best friend Lucas. ''Reunited with Autobots Optimus took the Yeagers, and Shane Dyson, to an abandoned gas station and gave his sympathy's for Lucas's death before leaving to mislead any pursuing agents. Optimus then took the humans to Nevada where they met with the surviving Autobots Bumblebee,Hound, Crosshairs and Drift. Optimus stopped Hound and Crosshairs from terminating the Yeagers from their own hatred of humanity, and was regretfully informed by Drift that they were the last 100 thousand million trillion thousand 200 remaining Autobots. Optimus was shown footage of Leadfoot and Ratchet's deaths from one of Attinger's mini-drones and learned that KSI was stealing their bodies for their own experiments. Optimus then broke his vow to kill humans and vowed to end Attinger for his crimes. ''KSI Assault The Autobots and Yeagers headed to KSI's headquaters in Chicago where Cade infeltrated the facility to find information to both gain his family's freedom and Attinger's idenity to give the Autobots. However, Optimus learned that Ratchet's remains were being melted down which angered Optimus enough to storm the facility where he, Hound and Crosshairs tore it apart and freed a captive Brains. However ,KSI CEO Joshua Joyce confronted them and made it clear: Earth didn't need the Autobots anymore, because they could make their own Transformers now. ''Captured by Lockdown The demoralized Autobots left, but were tailed by KSI drones Galvatron and Stinger, and Galvatron personally seperating Optimus from the others and battling him. Optimus dismissed him as a souless machine but retorted that it left him with no fear revealing that Galvatron is really Megatron reborn. Mid battle however Lockdown arrived and paralysed Optimus and captured him, revealing that his Creators hired him to bring Optimus back to them. Lockdown took him to his ship, and Tessa and gloated of his victory to him. Lockdown locked Optimus in a cell next to his former fellow knights, now the Dinobots, and told him that his Creators hired him as they wanted him to do their bidding but wanted every other Transformer killed. Eventually the Autobots returned for him and they detached the rear end, a sperate ship with the Dinobots, and escaped before Lockdown went to deep space. On the ground the Autobots reunited with the Yeagers where Brains revealed Galvatron's true nature as Megatron who has been manipulating KSI into making him a new body and army. Tessa also told them that Lockdown had given Savoy a seed. Optimus realized they were the same ones another species used to cyberform Earth, wiping out the dinosaurs in the process. Galvatron wanted the same seed to destroy the biggest human city and rebuild his Decepticon army. Optimus took his Autobots and the Yeagers to retrieve the seed, but declared that he was done with humanity until Cade managed to talk some sense into him again. ''Hong Kong battle When the Autobots went to Hong Kong to retrieve the seed from Joshua, who saw his errors, their ship was shot down by Galvatron and only Bumblebee and Hound were left to fight the Decepticons. Optimus then freed the Dinobots and asked for their help and would get their freedom which they refused, but Optimus was able to beat sense into them and rode Grimlock into battle as they destroyed every Decepticon but Galvatron who retreated. Eventually Lockdown returned and attempted to capture all the Autobots but Optimus destroyed the magnet as it tore the city apart and moved into to fight Lockdown in person. However, Optimus was distracted by Cade being held at gunpoint by Attinger and killed the paranoid CIA operative, but this allowed Lockdown to pin him against a wall. Bumblebee and Cade distracted Lockdown as Tessa and Shane freed Optimus, allowing him to bisect and kill Lockdown before using his last grenade to kill the remaining Decepticons and flying away. ''Depature from Earth . ]]Optimus reunited with the other Autobots and allowed the Dinobots to part on good terms. Optimus then informed the Autobots and humans that he is still wanted and has to leave, taking the seed with him but ordered the Autobots to watch over the Yeagers and humanity and all they could be. Optimus blasts off into space as the humans watch warning the Creators to stay away from Earth because he is coming for them... Personality Relationships Megatron Sentinel Prime Bumblebee Ratchet Ironhide Jazz Sam Witwicky Mikeala Banes William Lennox Robert Epps Seymour Simmons Theodore Galloway Morshower Sideswipe Jetfire Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Killed Victims *[[Bonecrusher *Demolisher *Grindor *The Fallen *Ironhide ''(Indirectly Caused) '' *Driller *Shockwave *Megatron ''(Ressurected) '' *Sentinel Prime *Harold Attinger *Lockdown *Numerous counts of Decepticons *Some counts of Cemetery Wind's humans Appearances *Transformers *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Transformers: Age of Extinction *Transformers: The Last Knight Trivia *Optimus Prime is voiced by Peter Cullen who also voiced the character in the original Generation: One cartoon series (1984-1987). Since the first movie Peter has gone on to voice Optimus is other media including numerous video games and in the TV series Transformers: Prime. *This version of Optimus Prime is noticeably more aggressive than most incarnations. *Optimus' favored tactic of killing is decapitation. *This is the first incarnation of Optimus Prime to have intentionally killed a human. *Despite the numerous amounts of negative reception to the movie saga, Optimus Prime and Peter Cullen's protrayal is one of the few aspects to recieve universal praise. *Optimus is currently one of the only 3 characters to have appeared in all 3 movies, the others being Bumblebee and Ratchet. *There is always some altercation that keeps Optimus either late or not as active during the final battle. **In the first movie Optimus was forced to fight Bonecrusher on the highway which delayed him from Mission City. **In the second movie Optimus was killed midway through the movie and wasn't resurrected until the climax of the battle. **In the third movie though the was there from the start, Shockwave got him caught in numerous cables which delayed him significantly. **In the fourth movie Optimus, Crosshairs and Drift were in the ship that was shot down which, combined with attempting to gain the Dinobots help, delayed them quite a bit. *The only main antagonist that Optimus hasn't killed is Megatron/Galvatron, as Sam killed him in the first movie. *Optimus' history as a "knight" as Lockdown describes him remains unclear, but is most likely to be explored in Transformers 5. Gallery Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Transformers Characters Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Transformers: Dark of the Moon Characters Category:Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Characters Category:Male Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Autobot Leaders Category:Primes Category:NEST Category:Knights Category:Transformers: The Last Knight Characters